


wherever we wind up

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: this is my favorite quote...





	1. Chapter 1

Zero was such a quiet boy. Actually, he was already a man. He was 17 years old. Even worse, because he had no one to point him to some things. Most of this he learned alone through life.  
Leo and Carla, his adoptive parents, are mostly concerned only for themselves.

The children who were constantly changing with them were neither hungry nor thirsty, they were dressy, regularly went to school, they even had a allowance sometimes, but that was mostly it. For the rest they had to take care of themselves.

Zero was the oldest child and kept the longest in house. He was brought here when he was ten. Soon realized that as he got older his chances to find a new home in a normal family would be flat zero.

Zero ... so Leo called him this name in a moment of anger. Leo has not often been angry, but when it was, all children stayed away. Zero was not one of those children, he would be stingy for Leo's anger attacks, which made Leo madder even more.

He knew that all this would have to endure until he was adult, and there is not much left to do.

He didn’t have a problem at school. He studied well and had excellent grades. He keept low profile, didn’t want any problems that would lead his "so-called parents" to school.

It was the one thing he loved, and that kept him "above the water". Nearby the school was a basketball court, where the kids were trained. Almost every day after school, he would go there. Sometimes he just looked, sometimes played basketball with them.

They talked to him that he was great, but he would just shake his head. Would be playing basketball brought something good in his miserable life?

One day in training, he saw an unknown boy. He has not seen him so far. After a couple of days he heard from others that was name Jude and had recently moved with his mother in their neighborhood.  
He saw him soon in school. He was a year younger than he was.  
Zero never had a real friend. He was good with everyone, but he kept the distance.

Jude one day approached him and asked him if he could get some book. They spoke a bit and quickly realized that they had common themes and interests besides basketball.

From that day, they often met after school. Sometimes they would just talk, sometimes played basketball.  
No one has talked much about the family.  
Jude didn’t like to mention his father who left him and his mother. Even though he paid for his education, he didn’t want to have anything to do with them.  
Zero was even less talked about the people he lived with, and Jude was not asked, nor when he noticed bruises on his body.  
They understood each other even without a lot of words.

Both of them were determined in one. With his work and effort will do something from his life. Perhaps for different reasons, but that didn’t matter.

They supported each other. They eat together, train together, spend their free time together.  
Share everything they had. Although Jude had more, he never pointed it out and Zero appreciated it.

It was soon Zero's eighteen birthday and Jude wanted to surprise him. Brought him to a movie and a drink. Zero notices Jude nervous as they walked home but didn’t say anything.   
When they get to Zero street, Jude pulls something out of his pocket "Happy Birthday” he says shyly as puts the wrapper in his hand.  
Zero looks surprisingly in the packet "Thank you" said touched. Nobody has ever paid attention to his birthdays. He carefully picked up the paper and saw the picture two of them when they were on the beach last year.  
Jude hoped Zero liked the gift. He didn’t want to spoil the moment but he leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, but Zero suddenly turned and Jude touched his lips. After a couple of seconds, both of them moved away, muttered something as a greeting and each went to his own house.

Jude lying awake all night in his bed. He touched his lips and again felt the softness Zero lips, his smell, tingling which have passed the whole of his body. One moment was enough to open his eyes. He was in love with his best friend. He didn’t know how to fix this, if there is anything to fix. He didn’t want to lose him.

Zero didn’t even go home that night. He was finally free. Jude's kiss made him feel alive for the first time in life. But, unfortunately, too late. He wanted to say something to him tonight, and did not know how Jude would react.  
A few days before he was in training, and scouts approached him. He asked him if he wanted to come on interview and testing, because LA Devils collects a junior team.  
As he thought of all this, he squeezes picture which Jude gave him. His first birthday present, from the person who meant him so much.

Soon they will be end of the school year and they are rarely seen. The situation among them is tense. On the last day, Zero came to him "Hey, I have to tell you something ..." Jude looks sad, "Me too. My mother is out of town, come tonight to my house. "  
Zero nodded and went to the last hour, thinking how unjust this is.

In the evening he knocks, and Jude opens, "Come in. Are you hungry? " Zero shakes his head and sits, and Jude sits across.   
"We are moving" Jude says, eyes full of tears.  
Zero looks at the floor "I'm moving too. I was talking to LA Devils and signed a junior team contract" he stood up, sat beside Jude and embraced him "I didn’t know how to tell you."  
Jude smiles "Thank God, this is a great opportunity. You'll finally get out. I'm so glad for you."  
Zero is happy and unhappy at the same time, and know this moment will not repeat never again "Jude, you are my only true friend, wherever he was ..." he leaned toward him and kisses him.  
Jude doesn’t think of a moment when he replies. It's been long, desperate kiss. Then Jude gets up and begins to get rid of his clothes while looking into Zero eyes. All fear and shame disappeared. He stands naked in front of him, so Zero stands up and does the same.

Zero pushed him lightly back to the couch, and sat on his lap. Cover both of their swollen dicks with one hand and pull a couple of times.  
No one knows what to do, both of them are the first time, but Zero instinctively spits in his hand and applied saliva around Jude dick. Get up slightly and set it up on his entrance, begins by introducing slowly. Jude is scared and excited. He fears not to hurt him, so he tries to reduce the pain with kisses. Zero whispers "Everything's OK" until pain breaks his womb. Still, he does not want to give up. He wants him so much.

When he receives it all, they both calm down for a few moments. They're kissing, touching, and then they lightly start swinging. Than faster, and faster ... Both need a little to reach the highlight ... as of desires, happiness, sadness ... all the little ....

After the climax, they hugged and remain so for a while. "I want to remember this forever" Zero interrupted the silence "I love you Jude, don’t ever forget that."  
Jude doesn’t dare say anything, afraid he will suffocate from tears that lie in his throat.  
When it becomes cold, Jude gets up and embraces them with a blanket, so they sit tightly together. Here where their love began and ended in a single day.

Zero stands up after some time. Dressed in silence, kissed him the last time and left without words.  
Jude stands by the window and looks at Zero who is leaving "I love you too..." says words that Zero no longer hears, but he hopes to take them forever with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude finishes his last school year in Portland where moved with his mother. Grandma and grandpa left them house. Ella, his mother was easier here in the old quarter. Jude has always been modest. She was trying to afford him everything he wanted, although Jude did not want much. Anyway, what he wanted the most he couldn’t have.

He decided to bury that special night at the bottom of the heart and keep it as something the most precious. He knew where Zero was, but it didn’t make sense to look for him. Sometimes he would catch some sports news, he was well and Jude was pleased with that.

Zero treated the sorrows at training sessions. In the evening he would fall from fatigue to bed, just not to think of Jude. He didn’t want any letters or telephone conversations too. He thought it would only be harder for them. He has invested all his energy in creating a successful career that everyone has foreseen for him.  
When he was not trained he taught it. He decided to be at least as good a student as a basketball player.  
The days passed, and although the pain for Jude didn’t disappear, at least it was reduced to a bearable measure.

After finishing his high school year, Jude enrolled a management study. He wanted to work as an agent one day. To represent great players, as he hoped to Zero become. He didn’t hope, he was sure of it. Zero had the will of steel when he want something.

 

Years passed. Jude was taught and progressed. He wanted to be the best and have his agency one day when he has enough experience. Maybe in the bottom of the soul he wanted to prove to Oscar how good he was. Show him how wrong he was when he dismissed him. He didn’t need his obeisance or acknowledgment, just respect. He never talked about it with Ella, he knew that it hurts her even more than him.

Zero slowly but certainly climbed to the top. In two years he entered in first team. The next two becomes to the team captain. The youngest ever in LA Devils history.  
With steel strength he will came from the bottom and now everyone worship him. He hoped secretly that Jude knew. He only cared about his opinion.

All the women and men he conducted through his bed for the insignificant sex would change for a moment with Jude. No matter what he had not seen him for a few years, Jude was so alive in his dreams. All he wanted for Jude to be happy, where he was.

For Jude today was a great day. Graduation day. He approached the goal he had drawn. Mother is in the audience. She was looking happy, so he smiled at her. He wanted to see another pair of eyes in the audience, but he knew this wouldn’t happen. Life was not always fair. There was also Alison, the girl who has been following and loving him for years. Although he told her that he doesn’t love her the same way she is still alongside him. Perhaps the other best thing is better than no one, sometimes he thinks, But he knows it will never be the same.

The next day he wakes up and decides in a moment. He knew that LA Devils today playing the final match this season. He hoped to see him at least.  
The plane landed in time and he arrives at the start of the second half.  
As he looks at what's happening in the field, he has a feeling that his heart will jump out of his chest. Zero dictates the game, runs the show, dominates. Now see how justified it is to be one of the best. In the end, when they wins with a few points of difference and won the championship, the audience screams Zero's name in the trans.

Jude went down from the stands. He still remember very well every corner of the arena where he wandered like a boy. He knows which way the players will go when heading toward the locker room.

Zero stayed longer with the fans and a bit late for the teammates. Suddenly, someone's hand pulled him into a semi-dark space that looked like a stack and closed the door after them. Zero fails to say anything when Jude embraces him and connects their lips. Zero would recognize these lips among the thousands.  
"Jesus, you scared the hell out of me" Zero says breathlessly when they separate "You came ..." he says quietly and again hugs him tight.  
Jude doesn’t say anything, he is happy to have him again in his hands.

Not wanting to lose a moment, Zero grabbed him by the hand "We're going to my apartment" Jude follows him laughing nervously of expecting what's going to happen. "Don’t you need to change?" He asks him worried, pulls his jacket and pokes him around his shoulder. Zero still pulls him to the car. He forgot he was still in the wet shirt. He squeezes his hand touched by his concern. Jude always thought about the other.  
All happiness, all are at the other end of the arena. Zero doesn’t dare to think how many messages and missed calls have tomorrow, but doesn’t care. Jude is here, everyone else will have to wait.

Jude allowed Zero to take a shower as he was looking for something to drink. Almost choked with a sip of beer he drank when Zero came back and stood in the middle of the room completely naked. For a long time, they are no longer boys. Zero is a man, if Jude is asked, the most beautiful in the world. Even he liked it this bleach blond hair.

Zero pulls him in his embrace, still wet "You don’t know how many times I've dreamed of this?" Jude buried face at his neck and inhales known scent "I know ..." he said quietly.  
At least this night, he will not think of all the sorrows and the sleepless night. Now they are together and that is the only thing that matters.

After a couple of hours they lying exhausted in bed, intertwined fingers. "Are you hungry?" Zero asks. "Yes, but I don’t have the strength to stand up" Jude looked at him and they both started to laugh. "I'll, you know I'm not in vain team captain ..." Zero kissed him and went to the kitchen. Speedily warmed up pizza in the microwave.   
Bring pizzas and beer to bed as Jude looks at him "Hm, Isn’t this bad food for champions?" Zero smiled "While you are here, everything is allowed." They eat in silence, both know that tomorrow will have to return to their life.

Jude knew Oscar would be crazy when he knew that the son he was giving away was sleeping with his favorite player. Jude knew how it is when Oscar went crazy, and didn’t want Zero to find out this. He wanted to protect him because Zero didn’t even know Jude was Oscar's son. He was not happy to lie to him, but he thought it's better that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude left while Zero slept. You would not stand separation, it's better this way. Now both have their own life. He didn’t want to put Zero in an awkward situation. On the plane again, with fear, he wondered what Oscar could do when he found out. Just to hurt him.

While they are separated, there is no way to find out. Jude was not yet in a position to oppose him. For now, Zero is safe.

When Jude comes home, Ella doesn’t ask where he was. See all on his face. They always understood each other without words.

*  
Zero put his hand to the other side and touched the cold sheets. He knows that Jude has gone and doesn’t want to open his eyes jet. For a while want he think he is here. He turned and hugged the pillow on which Jude was sleeping. Soon he will have to face the one million question. It was unimportant to him anyway, so he strong breath Jude scent to be able to prepare for everything that followed.

On TV, the last night's triumph revolves constantly. Zero finally picked up a cell phone that ranged from messaging and calling. Drink coffee and decide to contact your agent. They wrote that he didn’t feel well last night and that he went to sleep.  
Today he has obligations later, so he decides not to get out of bed at least a little longer.

*  
The first summer after Jude's graduation volunteers in one agency. He needs experience he will gather with his older colleagues. He has a lot of ideas he will use when open his company one day.

He hired a small flat where he was living for a while. Ella is out for some time with a colleague from work who just moved in to her. Harold is a good man and Jude is glad that someone takes care of her.

Jude finally began to realize his ideas. He gathered knowledge and spread the circle of acquaintances. Although it was silent and unobtrusive, people believed him.

In the next three years, he succeeded the small agency he opened, creating a name that means something in the world of sports. He had several employees.  
Jude carefully selected associates as well as clients. He planned everything to the last detail. People appreciated his work, but also his honesty. That was rare today. Jude was particularly proud of keeping a certain level and did not give up on codes and standards of business conduct.

It didn’t take long for Oscar to hear about him. His agency has represented even a few of his players.  
Oscar's office sent a meeting invitation several times, but Jude thought it was not time yet. He was endlessly patient, and he believed he would know when he came.

Although Zero and he had not seen each other for a couple of years, his desire had not diminished.  
Zero was still among the top ten. At least he saw him on TV. It had to be satisfied with them because neither their time had come yet.

*  
Zero followed Jude's progress. He had always believed in him. He would remember that when they were boys dreams of what they have today. But they have no each other, sadly think. He still didn’t understand why Jude never contacts him. Yet he decided to trust him. Jude certainly has a reason.

*  
Soon he learned the reason.   
One morning he met Jude on the corridor of the arena. He only nodded in a passage and extended to Oscar's office. Zero cann’t believe he didn’t spoke to him after three years. Had passed by next to him as an stranger.  
He decides to ask what's going on. He could no longer handle the uncertainty. Oscar's secretary knows nothing more than he does.

In the evening Jude sends a message in which hotel stayed. Zero thinks a couple of moments, but whoever is fooling? Dressed in jeans and t-shirt, tossed the sneakers and drifted to it.

"I have to tell you something ..." Jude is trying to be serious, but Zero doesn’t listen to him.   
"It can wait ..." and already kisses him and tries to took off his clothes.  
"I hope you will not be angry ..." Jude still somehow keeps him in the kitchen. "I don’t know how to say this, so I'll just say ... Oscar is my father ..."  
For Zero, many things are clearer now "Why would I be angry, you just wanted to protect me ... fuck Oscar and all other ... three years Jude, three years ...."


	4. Chapter 4

"But we will die of hunger if you don’t let me order something ..." Jude laughs while Zero keeps him in the hug. "Just a little bit ..." Zero pouted.

They didn’t leave the bed from last night when Zero came, and now it is noon.

"I wanted to take you to lunch somewhere." Zero leaned on the pillows. Jude winced "I don’t know if this is a good idea?"  
Zero knows exactly what he thinks "Listen, I don’t care for Oscar or the journalists, no one will ever separate me from you ..." he says while playing with his hair. "For two more months, my contract expires, and then I'm coming .. " he paused, fearing that he was out of line "of course, if you want me?"

"You silly, of course I want you. You know, this time you will have a supreme contract." Jude significantly aired his head.  
"What did Oscar want?" Zero just now remembers where they met yesterday.  
Jude lowered his eyes "I was expecting at least a respect, but he was behaving when he didn’t see me in life. He just wanted to check the competition ... " he concluded sadly.  
Zero raises his chin "Hey, you don’t need him. You're meritorious for what you have achieved. I look forward to see his face when you get his best player" Zero winked.  
"The best?" Jude took advantage of the opportunity and suddenly rose "pfft ..." and ran to the bathroom laughing. Zero reaches him at the door "What? Is there a better one ..." he tickled him until Jude doesn’t surrender "No, nooooooo, I'm joking, you'll always be the best ..." Zero is already pushing him in the shower "you better be ... " and kiss him again while hot water flows through their bodies ...

After noon they spend together, orders delivery to the room. Both have canceled all their obligations. Today is just their day.  
They talk about what happened until they were seen, about the future, about everything at a little. They're ready for all of Oscar's crap. He didn’t omnipotent, he will not have much of a chance, but who knows what Oscar can invent.  
Oscar didn’t stand anyone who opposed him. And they know he will understand this very personally, but they don’t care.

Jude is happy. Their time had come, and it was worth the wait. Now, just a little bit of patience to be together. After all these years, that will not be a problem. While looking at Zero who sleeps peacefully in his lap he was safe.

Next two months they seen each other occasionally, making sure that the details don’t leak to the public. Jude doesn’t even talk to a mother. She will understand one day.

But Oscar was another story, of course he had found out. Jude gets unpleasantly surprised when a secretary announces that Oscar is here and wants to see him.

Oscar doesn’t say hello when he comes in, just threatening approach the table "I am credited to all that he has accomplished. You did that deliberately only to hurt me. "  
Jude didn’t even blink when he got up "I don’t know what you're talking about. As far as I know you don’t have appointment. Please leave my office. "  
Oscar turned to the exit "It will not end here ..." but Jude is already slamming the door behind him.

The season just ended, and with it a Zero contract too.  
He signed a new one in Portland, where he was welcomed with open arms. Jude's agency now represents him too. Jude took care of every detail. The contract covered all possible and impossible scenarios, and even the one about Zero sexuality. He knew Oscar would play dirty. But he didn’t care. Oscar evidently forgot one thing, that Jude had his genes, and deadly instinct for business.

Jude and Zero finally spent two weeks of vacation, trying to charge the batteries. Even though Oscar was lightly surrendered, both know that he will not just give up.

Oscar walk up and down his library. This is one of the few situations where the Oscar didn’t get what he wanted, but this made him particularly angry.

No one will make him fool, especially not two insignificant kids. It's no problem what Zero has moved to another club. Oscar has already provided several new stars. Zero was his acquisition and he feel betrayed. Especially what Zero went on the Jude side.

Oscar had no feelings for Jude. No one knew that Jude was his son, and he was trying to stay that way. On top of that, Jude and Zero publicly pictured as a loving couple? Oscar thought he would jump out of the skin.  
And then he finally sits in a massive oak table and dialed a number ... on the other side, he hear angry male voice "Where do you get this number?"  
Oscar decisively says "It’s me, Oscar, did you forget me already?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sergej stopped lump in the throat. Once, Oscar helped him while they were young. Even then, he knew it would cost him a lot.  
He knew who the Oscar was. When he wanted something, he didn’t hesitate. Now that he was calling after so many years, Sergej knew exactly what that meant.

"So?" Sergei knows there is no point in equivocate, so go over to the thing "Name?"  
Oscar didn’t think well before he called. Name? Zero? Jude? Both? His anger fluttered his mind. Yet he doesn’t want to Sergej hear any kind of indecision. "Zero" says firmly.

Sergej and half of the world knew who Zero was. What he did? Until some time ago, he was his favorite, captain of his super-successful team. But he doesn’t comment anything "OK. What exactly do you want? "  
Oscar doesn’t think for a second "I want Jude to suffer" and Sergej knows what that means, again.  
"Don’t ever call me again. I'll call you."   
Oscar was look in the deadphone's a while.  
He didn’t change his mind. He wanted to suffer both, especially Jude.  
"Nobody's going to humiliate me" he says in the empty room.

Zero doesn’t know anything about that, but Jude has very seriously understood Oscar's threats. He knew that Oscar had connections everywhere and in the "underground." He also knew he will not hesitate to take advantage of them. Oscar was cruel, and Jude was horrified. Sometimes he was afraid that he would once become like him. Even with Zero, he never talked about it.

The new season has already come and Zero has made a great fit in the new team. No one makes any problems even about their relationship.

Both of them need a stage of adjustment. They are accustomed to a common life and are not always so great.  
Jude sometimes fears that his apartment is too small and is not a Zero level. Zero just laughed at it "Did you forget where I grew up? Besides, I would live with you in the shed." Jude always melted in his words, because he knows to be honest with it. Same as he did. He loved him since they were kids and it will never change.

Zero has never talked much about the past. He survived. Both of them survived. They have everything they dreamed of, and they have each other. That's only important.

He wanted to leave the past in the past, but past didn’t want to leave him, as well as Jude. Oscar took care of it.

The Sergej man follows Jude and Zero for days. Trying to determine the right time for action. He noticed that Zero ran out early every morning. There are not many people on the street, this could be an ideal time.  
They decide to act the next morning.

The first thing that happens next morning, and will start the avalanche of unwanted events, Zero did not run alone, Jude was with him.

Another thing, out there waiting old man who shooter doesn’t see.  
When he hit the bullet, the old man reached incredible speed in front of Zero and picked up a bullet instead him.

And third, Zero watch horrified in the old man and just shouts "Jude, call ambulance, this is Leo" and in a few quick jumps he arrives to shooter. Zero snapped his rifle and hit him twice in the head. When he falls to his knees, hit him again to keep him on the ground. Zero is not even aware of exactly what he is doing and where did he come from his superpower.

This was totally unrealistic for the people who watched from a side. Some of them call the police. While waiting to arrive, emergency aid has already cared for Leo.

When the police take the man who fired, Jude holds tight Zero hand with his bloody hand, not wanting to drop him a second out of sight.   
He knew exactly whose work this was.

It didn’t take long for the police to come to Oscar's name. They picked him up at noon. Almost at the same time Leo died.

Zero and Jude past and present intertwined again in a completely strange and inexplicable way.  
Zero didn’t even know what Leo wanted from him. He just found himself in the wrong time at the wrong place. But thanks to him, Zero remained alive.

No doubt this will mark their life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Zero has occasionally nightmares from that day. Leo wasn’t a good man, but no one deserved this. Perhaps this is why fate played with him. He gave life to one of the children that meant him nothing more than a monthly check.

Jude tried to comfort him "Isn’t it worse to have a father murderer?" he would say bitterly. He was even worried that one day he would be like an Oscar.

This sunday Ella invited them to lunch. She liked Zero even when he came to them as a boy. She knew he had a difficult childhood, but he was always polite and didn’t complain. She even then seen a deeper relationship between them.

When Jude told her about their relationship and Zero moved to him, Ella said with a smile "I knew it" Jude smiled, because if someone knew him she was.

Jude avoided talking about Oscar, but today Ella started the subject  
"Guys, I think it's time for us to move on. This has affected everyone, and I admit that life is really strange, but it makes no sense to stay in the past.  
Jude, believe me, you will never be like Ocar. Never.  
Zero, at least Leo died for a noble cause.  
The only thing that matters is that you are together, right?"

They both look at Ella. She was right.  
Zero spoke first "I have one idea what I'm thinking about for a long time. Jude, what do you think we're buying a house? "  
Jude took his hand "That would be great. We are both free for the next weekend, so we can go to research."

She looks at them with satisfaction. They deserve a new beginning. They love each other, and whatever their fathers did, should not affect on their future.

While they are looking for a house, both are entertained. Everyone has their own desires. Jude wants a garden and a pool, and Zero is an important big bedroom and a bathroom with a jacuzzi.  
They already look who knows how much house, when they finally find what they want.

Jude sits on a swing in the garden "Ella will surely want to help with the arrangements, and someday she would love to have grandchildren."  
Zero sat beside him "Do you want kids?" he asks seriously.  
Jude quietly answered "Yes. And you?"  
Zero respond "I never thought about it, but why not?" and hugged him. If with someone could imagine having children, that was Jude.  
Jude snuggled up against him "I think you will be a great father."  
"How do you know?" Zero laughed at the picture he imagined.  
Jude looked at him "I've been watching you with kids in the club. I don’t know a better person than you. You have so much to give. We both learned how to not do it. And we will do our best to have our children have everything."

Zero thought Jude was giving him too much credit, but with Jude he was a better person. He worshiped Jude and if he believed in him, there was no reason to doubt it.

They moved into the house for six months. Both worked a lot and traveled, but now they have their own home. They have the oasis of peace they return to each other.  
They loved to be alone, but also happy sometimes to have Ell, her husband, and friends at some party.

They had plenty of time for now. And then, when Zero no longer a professional basketball player, and Jude lowered his obligations, they will be young enough to adopt the children and provide them safe and warm home.

*  
None of them forgot the Oscar. Especially Ella. She knew Oscar as long as he wasn’t such a scam, and every time she wondered what happened to him. She also know that Oscar will go out of prison one day and try make them hell of life. 

This time Ella decides to do something. He knew exactly who Oscar hired when he ordered a murder. She remembered Sergej from old days. She didn’t know exactly how to find him, but she knew where would leave the message. He'll find her.

She was nothing talking about to Jude or Zero. There is no need, for now. She didn’t say anything to her husband, she knew he would not understand this. But this had to be done.

She's been through for a while and Sergej calls her "Ella? We haven’t seen or heard for a long time." She greeted him and immediately went over to the question "Can you meet me somewhere? Will not last long." Sergej is thinking for a while and finally tells her the place and the time.

She has been sitting in an abandoned warehouse for a while, when Sergej appears "Ella, hello. I know that all this is not pleasant to you. Sorry."  
She watches him. Both of them have grown old. Normally, it's been so long "I will not stay for long, and you probably know what I came to ask you." Sergej nodded. She was a beautiful woman and he never knew why she had chosen Oscar. "Consider resolved. For good old times." He sadly laughed and rinsed out, ask the driver to bring her home safely.

She looked at Serge once again, and whispered "thank you" but he no longer hears her.   
Sergej didn’t know one thing, and she will take care to keep it that way. Sergej was Jude’s father. They were only once together, he offered her towers and cities, but she chose an Oscar didn’t wanting Jude's father to be a criminal.   
Now see how wrong she is. Oscar couldn’t know for sure that he wasn’t Jude's father, but he didn’t like him since he was born.   
Perhaps she could change Sergej and Jude's life. Now it doesn’t matter any more. She knew that Sergej still loves her and he will make sure that Oscar never again hurt her boys.

There was enough suffering.


End file.
